girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tarsus Beetle
Octavia is mentioned twice, once in the info box and once in the article. There's no citation, just a "citation needed" mark. Anyone have a reference. All I can find is a Live Journal response that mentions her relative to vote incentives, but I looked through the sketchbook and didn't notice her. Argadi 22:36, 10 February 2009 (UTC) : There you go, piccie. Also? This. : Corgi 09:48, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks. I guess either the plans changed for the "next story arc" to eliminate Octavia, or Kaja was thinking about story arcs on a larger scale. Hopefully Octavia will appear sometime because the first eight volumes were fairly boring with the limited number of characters and the straightforward plot. Argadi 14:23, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Relations, Other Than Octavia? Anybody else see a possible family resemblance between Tarsus Beetle & Lucifer Mongfish? Related families?--Bosda Di'Chi 16:48, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Dubious points said to proofread this article, so I'm reading it. I haven't noticed any misspellings so far, but there are a couple of questionable things on which I'd like guidance. 0. "This article is about the Tyrant of Beetleburg and master of TPU. For other uses, see Professor (disambiguation)." The article title is "Tarsus Beetle"; it doesn't even include the word "professor"! What am I missing? 1. "According to Beetle's posthumously-decrypted notes[2], Barry had given ✣ Beetle reason[3] not to trust Klaus." Footnote 2 is "While Silas Merlot claims ✣ to have burned the notes, Klaus had seen ✣ at least some of the decrypts." Unless I'm misunderstanding the sequence of events, Merlot burns the notes (and much more) after the events described here. I propose to delete that footnote. 2. "It is possible that Beetle had a role in devising the Locket[citation needed]." Is there any evidence at all for this? I propose to delete it. 3. "Beetle acquires forbidden technology, presumably as a defense against future Wulfenbach aggression.[4] " The footnote says "Against . . . myself, probably. ✣ " But Klaus is talking about Beetle's plans for Agatha when he says this, not about the hive engine. I don't see any reason to believe that his intention for the hive engine is defensive; it's not a very good defensive weapon. I propose to delete everything starting with "presumably." 4. "Though Gil initially believes that the bomb was aimed at him, he later concludes that Beetle was trying to kill ✣ Agatha." This isn't an error in the article, but I've never understood Gil's reasoning. Beetle was trying to keep Agatha's spark secret in order to protect her. If he killed her, whom would he be protecting? 5. "Agatha has not yet forgiven Gil for Beetle's death." What's the general rule about using the present tense in these articles? It certainly took a while for Agatha to forgive Gil, but Beetle doesn't seem to have been an issue between them for a long time! I propose "It was hard for Agatha to forgive Gil for Beetle's death." 6. "Could Beetle have made a backup clone of Agatha?" Huh? Where does this idea come from? Is there any evidence that he knew how to do that? Unless this comes from a discussion thread I haven't seen yet, I propose to delete it. 7. "Apparently Beetle had been told by Barry not to trust Klaus because Barry though Klaus was a servant of the Other (said in the novelization), making the hiding of the discovered hive engine at TPU less sinister and more prudent." I don't get it. If Klaus is assumed to be a servant of the Other, the hive engine is even less useful as a defense against him than it would otherwise be. I mean, it's a "theory," but at least it needs some text added to make it slightly plausible. I know, it's a wiki, I'm allowed to make changes without asking, but I'm a newbie and want to make sure I'm not missing something obvious. Bkharvey (talk) 06:50, August 28, 2017 (UTC) 0. The disambiguation statement was probably added to every page referenced in Professor. I agree it is not (currently) useful here. 1. The footnote Beetle as it is showing that Klause might know about that Barry had given Beetle the information. 2. I don't know of any reason for that statement. Feel free to remove it. 3. A fuller context of the quote is Beetle thought Agatha could control the slavers, and for that to be of any use he needed to have a hive to test. And using a hive to take control of attackers can be a defensive strategy. Another use of the hive is testing Agatha's skills, which could be used to control an attacking army of people who have been wasped. That said, I thing "presumably..." should be replaced rather than removed. 4. Protecting her from someone who used vivisection on sparks. (See his planned surgery on Othar and the results of his surgery on Vapnoople.) 5. "One of the major problems encountered in time travel is not that of becoming your own father or mother. ... The major problem is simply one of grammar." (Hitchhiker) I don't think we have a formal statement on how tenses should be used. I think the best solution here would be to find a point where Agatha had not forgiven Gil and talk about "at that time". We don't have recent information as Agatha and Gil haven't been able to talk about all the old events. 6. I agree. I see no evidence for Beetle cloning. 7. As I mentioned above, the hive is useful for testing Agatha's skills and for testing other defenses against the Other's tools. A better explanation in the page would be helpful. (A better separation of facts and theories would be useful all over the wiki.) (Thank you for numbering the points. That will help keep the responses less confusing.) Argadi (talk) 15:27, August 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, which I have now followed. Bkharvey (talk) 21:46, August 28, 2017 (UTC)